disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirin
Quirin is the leader of the small village of Old Corona on the mainland of Corona and Varian's father in Tangled: The Series. Role in the series Season one Quirin is a close friend to Corona's king, Frederic. He also worries for his son, as most of his inventions lead to trouble, sometimes life-threatening, despite well-meaning intentions. As the number of the black rocks continued to grow to the point of destroying his village, he promised the villagers that he would alert the King of the predicament. Varian went with him to Corona and saw his father lying about the state of their village, causing him to believe that Quirin was running away from their problem. Quirin saw this and told Varian to, once again, stay away from the rocks and refrain from interacting with them; in which Varian disobeyed. When Quirin got sealed in the amber caused by Varian using an alchemical solution on the rocks, along with the letter that he had written to his son, Varian, embittered by Rapunzel's decision to save Corona over Quirin, had made it his mission to save him, no matter who or what got in his way. In "The Alchemist Returns", Varian steals the Sun-Drop Flower from Corona Castle and puts it on a drill in an attempt to free Quirin from the amber, only for it to fail. In "Secret of the Sun Drop", it is revealed in a flashback that on the night of Rapunzel's birth, prior to Frederic's acquisition of the Sun Drop Flower, Quirin had warned the King against removing the flower, would cause unimaginable consequences. In the present, Varian uses Rapunzel's hair as the tip of his drill in his second attempt to free his father, only for it to fail once more. After Varian's defeat, Frederic vowed to find a way to free Quirin and help his son. Season two In the prologue of "Beyond the Corona Walls", it is revealed that Quirin once served King Edmund alongside his associate, Adira. After the black rocks ravaged their kingdom, rendering it uninhabitable, both Quirin and Adira were ordered to leave and keep anyone from finding the opal responsible for the devastation. In "Rapunzel and the Great Tree", it's revealed that Quirin and Adira served under King Edmund as part of a small group called the Brotherhood, known to be his most trusted and skilled warriors. In the past, shortly after King Edmund's failed attempt to destroy the Moonstone, Quirin and Adira discuss the situation as the king becomes bedridden. Quirin agrees the Moonstone must be kept a secret and reminds her it's their duty to guard that secret and up hold King Edmund's dying wish. Adira disagrees and believes the solution is to locate the Sun-Drop to neutralise the opal's power. However, Quirin and Adira's discussion is interrupted by Hector, a fellow member of the Brotherhood, who strongly disagrees with Adira and believes the Sun-Drop to be nothing more than an urbane myth. Hector proceeds to threaten Adira if she chooses to seek out the Sun-Drop, warning her if they meet again, friend or foe, he will end her life. In the present day, when Adira reveals the Brotherhood's existence to Rapunzel and her friends, she confesses to them Quirin is a member. In "Destinies Collide", a flashback shows the Dark Kingdom being evacuated since the kingdom is no longer safe or inhabitable. King Edmund orders everyone to leave and never return. Quirin and a young servant woman remain at King Edmund's side and question his decision. King Edmund remains firm that everyone must leave. Quirin proceeds to witness the servant woman retrieve King Edmund's infant son who will also be sent far away from the Dark Kingdom to be kept safe. Trivia *The mark on Quirin's left hand is the emblem of The Dark Kingdom. It was featured invisibly on the shadowy figure's hand at the ending scene of Tangled: Before Ever After and also on Adira's hand seen at the end of "Secret of the Sun Drop". Gallery What the Hair 29.jpg Queen for a Day 19.jpg Queen for a Day 48.jpg|Quirin plans to lie to Frederic Queen for a Day 34.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret.png|About to look in a hidden chest Quirin with his family.png|A portrait of Quirin with his wife, and baby son Queen for a Day 33.jpg Queen for a Day Quirin's Secret 3.png|The Brotherhood mark on his hand Queen for a Day 35.jpg|Quirin pushes Varian clear of the amber Queen for a Day 36.jpg Queen for a Day 46.jpg Queen for a Day 47.jpg Quirin Sealed in Crystal.png|Sealed in amber The Quest for Varian 36.jpg The Quest for Varian 35.jpg Secret of the Sun Drop 56.jpeg Secret of the Sun Drop 26.jpg|Quirin warning King Frederic in a flashback Beyond the Corona Walls 37.png Beyond the Corona Walls 32.jpg|25 years ago Quirin and Adira.png References Category:Characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Parents Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Warriors